Playin' Possum
by MissCassee
Summary: A nice way to wake up compliments of our Southern Gentleman vampire, Bill Compton. I do not own SVM and am not affiliated with Charlaine Harris in any way. Dont sue me i am poor and unemployed. First story, One shot. Here be smut.


The sun had just set. I was awake, yet I hadn't opened my eyes. I felt a cool finger trace its way down my spine.

"Are you ready to stop playing possum?"

"Mm mm yes, I think so." I lazily replied.

I felt Bill's lips on my naked shoulders; his fangs grazing the top of the right while the other hand slid underneath me to find my breast. I felt his mouth moving to the back of my neck. His tongue slowly tracing down my spine as his hands deftly moved down to my hips.

"Let me look at you....I want to see your face ."

He swiftly flipped me over. I stared up at his pale skin, the dark hair on his head, the sideburns that were just out of their time- the sparse curly hair on his muscular chest as my hands ran down the front of him.

"See anything you...like?"

"Why yes, I do believe I do." Bill's dark eyes piercing in to mine as he lowered his head to my neck, just grazing my skin with the tips of his fangs; I loved how he could tease me. He sucked playfully on my shoulder, then started slowly working his way down to my left breast, taking the nipple into his mouth, sucking hard; making me gasp. I reached out then. Feeling a surge of warmth go through me, starting in my belly, radiating outward and in between my legs. I reached for his cool cock, holding it in my hand. Feeling the part of him that has given me so much pleasure. My hand encircled it's girth, squeezing and moving my hand until a little drop of pink appeared at the tip.

"Allow me to return the favor?" I pulled the length of Bill's shaft in my mouth, working my tongue around the head. He gasped then, allowing me to hear his pleasure. I took all of him in my mouth, cradling his balls in my hand as I looked up at him. His eyes were closed, one of his fangs biting on his lower lip, containing his arousal.

"I think you have done me enough favors for now, my dear," Bill pushed me back on the bed and took my other nipple in my mouth, his fangs almost painlessly piercing the skin, drawing a small amount of blood. It intensified his need, his hands moving swiftly between my legs.

"Oh...oh yes, please." His fingers found my sensitive clit, massaging it gently at first then slowly, agonizingly, applying more pressure. I tried to sit up then; to reach for him and bring his mouth to my breast again. He grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head.

"No. When **I**want you too, not a moment before"

I willingly obliged.

As if he knew where I wanted him, Bill was back at my breasts sucking his way down my stomach. Circling his tongue around my belly button, gently kissing me..torturing me by slowing down his pace just as he was moving to pay dirt. He had let go of my pinned hands, using his to rub down the length of my side. I grabbed a handful of his hair pushing him still lower on my body. The anticipation to have his mouth where his hands were so cleverly working was nearly unbearable. Raising his head slightly, he looked into my eyes..then with a devilish look he went down. Bill's tongue on me was heaven. My hips raised to help him find my clit- which was so hot and hard I was afraid I was going to catch on fire, despite the cool sensation of his mouth and tongue. My eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he worked over every inch of me neglecting nothing. I was ready to come; I could feel waves building up in side of me, slowly, like a tide coming in. I was riding those swells, ready to crash in when I heard his drawling voice.

I opened my eyes to look down at him again, his face wet with my juices.

"No, not yet sweetheart. It isn't time."

"You cannot be serious" I heard his low chuckle.

"Oh, but I am." He replied.

Bill raised himself up roughly, placing himself between my legs. I felt the head of his cock in between my legs, gently but firmly pushing forward for admittance. I spread my legs wider as he suddenly plunged his whole length inside of me, hitting me deep, the pressure of his cock inside of me, the weight of him outside of me. My body moved with his. I pushed to meet him wanting him as deep as he could go; pushing as far as I could, straining to feel all of him at once. He slowly pulled out half way then drove deep inside of me several times quickly then slowed down...teasing me, feeling how close I was to the edge of ecstasy.

"Please, please, please want to feel it...I want to feel YOU." breathlessly, the words escaped my mouth.

"Do you? Do you really want it?" he asked, between hard thrusts of his cock.

One word came out of my mouth, my voice raised, a hoarse bark- "YES!"

Quickly in a smooth motion he raised my legs over his shoulders and plunged his entire cock into me, pounding me, as I felt the waves coming again, the swells higher, rougher. I was ready, I was _so_ready. My entire body was soaking wet with sweat. Bill lowered my legs again, an animal grunt escaping his lips he drove his manhood deeply into me and his fangs into my neck. My eyes snapped open as I started to come so violently, I was shuddering as the waves of pleasure coursed through me. I heard a voice hoarsely chanting: "Yes, yes, yes, oh yes!" It took me a moment to realize the voice was my own. I closed my eyes and let go of the handful of his hair that I had no recollection of grabbing. His tongue danced over the punctures in my neck closing the two small wounds. I didn't want to- couldn't move; I just lay there with my eyes closed.

Again, I heard his low chuckle.

"I thought you were done playing possum..."


End file.
